ben 10: the trials of Ben
by darkboy18
Summary: Ben is brought by Omni for a set of tests if he pass then he'll get a 2nd chance, but if he fails he doesn't So Ben will make sure he doesn't fail this is part of the alien avenger
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

How are you?

Now what I have here it's something I want to give a shot at.

A side story

This will be in conjunction with Ben 10: the alien avenger

This story will have Ben go through some trials that Omni will set up.

If he pass them all then he gets a 2nd chance at life and be able to move on.

But if he fails his life ends.

The tests won't be easy for Ben but when's that stop him?

The story will have about 7 chapters after it's done I'll update the main one

I'll have the first chapter up on Sat

So keep an eye out

Well I better be off

So R & R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	2. introduction

Hey everyone how are you doing?

Here's the 1st chapter of my side story

I hope you enjoy it

Note I don't own any of this

Also sorry for it being short I have more in store

Introduction

Ben is traveling with Omni to a strange place, Omni kept quiet until they passed through a portal.

Soon they arrived in a space like realm and they landed on a planetoid.

"Where are we?" asked Ben.

"Welcome to the realm of new beginnings." said Omni.

"Why are we here?" Ben asked.

"We're here so you may be tested Ben." said Omni.

"Tested?" said Ben.

"Yes I can sense you haven't moved on from the tragedy that still chained around your heart, you think that by ending your life the pain will go away?" said Omni annoyed.

PUNCH

Omni punched Ben in the gut and he went down holding his side.

"What was that for?" Ben gasped.

"That is for being a complete idiot, Ben if you did take your own life then your loved ones would've died in vain and that will disrespect their memory do you want that?" said Omni angrily.

"No." said Ben.

"Then why do it at all?" said Omni whose voice is much calmer.

Ben couldn't say anything because he felt like his words would not come out.

"I have a guess, it's because the memories of losing them still bring you pain does it? I know it's hard, but I know people that were in the same boat as you and do you want to know how they dealt with that kind of pain. By talking those closest to them and remember them and/or find a way to honor them. Look Ben I know for heroes like you dealing with that pain but want to know something?" said Omni.

"Some warriors go through some trials to make peace with their loved ones and themselves and it isn't easy but if they succeed then their hearts and souls are at peace." he continued.

"How do I attain it?" said Ben.

"Attain what?" questioned Omni.

"How do I get my closure?" said Ben.

"These trials will help you with that Ben." said Omni.

"Look over there." he said.

Ben looked and saw 4 colored doors, 1 red and 1 yellow, 1 blue and 1 big green one.

"Ok Ben these doors represent different trials and the green door is the grand trial.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ben.

"The 3 doors have one trial in them, pass and you get a key, you need 3 keys to for the green door and you must pass the grand trial to help you get closure." said Omni.

"You must pass all of them to get a 2nd chance at life, if you succeed then you may go continue being a hero." said Omni.

"If I fail?" asked Ben.

"If you fail then you placed in limbo forever." said Omni ominously.

Ben gulped at that he does not want to be in limbo, so the only way for the pain to stop is go through the tests.

"So when do I start?" said Ben.

"You may choose one to start with, but be warned Ben once you begin there's no turning back, after you passed a trial you come back here and rest before setting off understood?" said Omni.

Ben nodded.

"Very well let the trials begin!" shouted Omni.

Ben knew this is going to one of the challenging parts in his life and it won't be easy.

"Here we go." said Ben

To be continued

Well here's the 1st chapter

I will have a poll to let you decide which door Ben should go in first the green door is off limits.

The next chapter will be up in 3 weeks

One thing is for sure for Ben it won't be easy.

And before you ask yes I am using a move from the Pokémon playbook the trials and grand trial.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Keep an eye out for the tricks I have in store

So R & R no flames

Until next time everyone

This is darkboy18 logging out for now

Later gators


	3. blue door trial part 1 task

Hey everyone

How's it going?

Sorry it took so long but here's the new chapter with the results of the poll

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Trial of blue part 1

After thinking it over Ben has made his choice about which door to go in first.

"I pick the blue door." said Ben.

"Very well." said Omni.

Ben then proceeded to the blue door and Omni was by it ready to open it.

"Now Ben your first trial is the blue door which represents sadness and grief you must help someone overcome it but with 1 alien to do it, you have 24 hours to help that person conquer the sadness in their heart or fail." said Omni.

"Ok." said Ben.

"One more thing the way you do it has to come from your heart do that and it can help ease the pain." said Omni.

"How come you can't fix my heart?" asked Ben.

"Because that's something you must do on your own terms Ben, if I did that then you'll still be in the same place and I can't do that." Omni said.

"Oh ok." said Ben.

"But I believe in you Ben you can do this." said Omni.

"How can you be sure Omni?" he asked.

"Because there's one thing inside you that hasn't break the spirit of a hero." Said Omni.

"I don't know Omni." said Ben.

"Ben your hero's spirit can only be broken if you choose to give up and let evil win, do you want evil to win?" said Omni.

"No." said Ben.

"Good now begin your trials." said Omni.

Ben then walked up to the door and Omni pulled a lever and the doors opened revealing a portal.

"Now one more thing to show how much time you got left there will be a blue tower to gauge the time and for every hour passed it slowly turns red if you pass the trial by the time the tower turns red you pass, fail and its game over." said Omni.

"Understood." said Ben.

Ben then went in the portal and vanished and the doors closed.

"Good luck Ben." said Omni.

Omni then sat and meditate to wait and see if Ben will pass or not.

Only time will tell.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1

Part 2 will have the trial itself and that will be a while.

I'll let you know when it's up

I need to update my other stories.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. blue door trial part 2 task and rules

Hey guys

Sorry it took this long but I've been busy

Well here's the next part of Ben's trial

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Trial of blue part 2

Ben was walking through the portal making his way to his trial, but he couldn't shake off this feeling of nervousness inside him, he worries that he might screw up and this time he'll die for sure, if Gwen and Kevin were here they told him to not give up and persevere.

Soon the portal opened at the trial site and Ben step out.

He was on the planet Petropia home of Petro-sapiens Diamond Head's kind.

"What am I doing here on Diamond Head's planet?" said Ben.

"Not exactly Ben you are on one of their colony planets, you see that big blue tower about 5 miles north of your position?" said Omni.

Ben looked around and saw a tower with a diamond shaped beacon.

"Yep." he answered.

"Now here's your task, this colony was ravaged by space pirates and the ones living here managed to repel them but they took someone from here the daughter of the leader of the colonists. Because of that they lost hope and despair, your task is to help restore hope to them and get the girl back and you have to be careful the ones that took her are a group of rogue aliens calling themselves the dark fang and they're dangerous, they're like the crew of Blackbeard so you must be take care. Oh one more the tower turns slowly red every 5 hours so you have 5 days to complete your task to move on. Good luck." said Omni.

"One last thing you have to be convincing to get them to rally behind you."

Then Omni left leaving Ben to think about his course of action.

Well first he changed into Diamondhead. (The Alien force version)

Now that he can blend in, he headed down to the town the colonists made to find info and find a way to rescue the leader's daughter.

But is there one thing he knows about trials.

It won't be easy.

"Let's hope I can do this." he whispered.

To be continued

Well that Ben's entry through the blue door and getting the rules of the trial

Now next chapter will be longer as Ben does his trial.

After that he passes I will have a poll so you can decide which door he goes next red or yellow?

Now how Ben does the trial will have to be seen later.

Now I must be off

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
